User blog:NimuehLives31/A little about me
To all who might be reading this, hello. My name, age and location hold no importance in any of your lives, so I shall not list them here. I ask that you respect this, and do not ask me to reveal any of these things. Should you choose to do so, I hope you will not be offended by any lack of response. What I can tell you is a bit about my personality, as it can be described in brief, and anyone with questions not pertaining to any of the subjects above listed would be welcome to ask. But I digress. I joined this site because I have fallen hopelessly in love with the show Merlin. Having finished all of the episodes, I am now in the process of getting over my severe post-merlin depression. I am failing at that, and so I arrived here, looking for more of the Merlin magic that I am missing. When I am not pining after the show, I spend my free time sewing, reading, annoying my sister, writing, and drawing. I also love singing and playing the piano, and can be found sitting outside playing the recorder. (By the way, the recorder is a real instrument, it just gets a bad rep for being used in elementary schools). I am a fun loving, crazy individual, who loves nothing more than friendly banter, especially when my companion is witty enough to come up with things that make sense, not just something lame. I don't swear, and I am a christian. I like forest green. I am a weird combination of extroverted and introverted. I try my best to treat those around me with love and respect, regardless of what they do, say, or believe in. I try never to give my opinion on things that I don't know much about, and I do all that I can to be respectful even when giving my opinion. I am shy, or outgoing, depending on the setting. My main purpose in life remains, for the moment, to find out what my main purpose in life is to be. Not everyone has their destiny told to them by a dragon. On this blog in the future, should you choose to continue to read it, I may post fanfiction. As of now, I haven't written any, though I fully intend to. Those intending to read my future stories should know that I fully intend to keep all content to the same rating as the actual show, that is to say, 10+. Anyone searching for Adult style tales would do well to continue searching, as such things will not be found here. Apart from fanfiction, I would love to participate in role playing, although given this is my first attempt at such things, I would need some minor guidance. Any help would be much appreciated. I may also post episode reviews, although I haven't decided about that just yet. We shall see. I am not likely to post many images, seeing as most memes, quotes, and other such things have been posted and re-posted on numerous occasions. I may post questions about the show, or characters, or this site, as they come up. I may post nothing at all. Who knows? Perhaps I will suddenly drop dead and never be seen or heard from again. While it is my hope that this will not occur, it is possible. Assuming that doesn't happen, and time allows, any future postings are likely to follow the above criteria. So that is a little bit about me, those wishing to hear more can ask, I am, for the most part, an open book. Thank you for dropping by and listening to, or rather reading, a random individual's babble. I shall not keep you any longer. Farewell, for the time being. -Nimueh Category:Blog posts